This project focuses on stigma surrounding HIV/AIDS - its measurement, correlates and change via a peer- based HIV prevention intervention. The long term goal is to create a methodology for the design of interventions to reduce HIV/AIDS-related stigma in high-prevalence, resource-poor settings through HIV prevention campaigns. A secondary data analysis of a sample of intravenous drug users in Chennai, India will be performed with the following study aims: 1. To assess the validity and reliability of an HIV/AIDS stigma scale comprising the following factors: a) blame , b) disclosure, and c) isolation;2. To determine the magnitude, strength and direction of association of HIV/AIDS related stigma with the following correlates overtime: (a) demographics &socioeconomic status, (b) HIV status, (c) general well-being, (d) drug related risky behavior, (e) sexual risk behavior, (f) relational and network factors, (g) interpersonal communication, and (h) psychosocial issues;3. To examine whether there is a statistically significant decrease in HIV/AIDS related stigma preceding participation in a peer network HIV prevention intervention compared to that at 6, 12, and 18 months after initiation of participation in the peer network intervention.